


To risk for love’s sake

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: Sam Drake, the love of your life, can't prevent hurting you.





	To risk for love’s sake

Growing up around people who made you feel inferior and inadequate had lead you developing trust issues and isolating yourself as much as you could. You were afraid of people because they never show their true nature. Nonetheless there was one person who made you change your mind, who made you think that, after all, not every human being is evil. The only man who made you feel safe enough to expose a great part of yourself.

At first you wanted to have nothing to do with him but after Sam Drake had basically become a loyal customer to the restaurant you worked at, and he made sure you knew it was because of you, you couldn’t help but give him a chance. After all you could tell he was different from everyone else. Usually, you refused every person who hit on you and either they leave you alone or turn into complete jerks. You also denied Sam’s requests for a date but it wasn’t enough to have him give up. Of course he didn’t insist but he kept showing at the restaurant when he knew you were in shift; he kept leaving tips and sometimes even messages written on a napkin. He genuinely enjoyed having you around and even if you wouldn’t accept to go on a date with him he found other ways to interact with you. He was discreet and careful, he didn’t want to annoy you but at the same time he wouldn’t let you go. At some point, you even loved how he got jealous and concerned over a younger man who, in Sam’s opinion, smiled at you too much. That’s why, one night, you decided to finally let him accompany you to your house. Nothing happened of course, but you visibly made his day. So, after a few months, you grew closer and closer, he shared some intimate aspects of his life with you and showed his vulnerability. He trusted you enough so you decided to trust him. He never even tried to kiss or touch you till he was sure you were comfortable with it, he was a very kind man. Or, to be correct, he understood that your distance was due to past suffering and wanted to treat you like a fragile flower. Apparently, it was in his nature, being protective towards someone who needed support. You couldn’t quite understand why he was so interested in you, you thought you were boring and not even that attractive but Sam was ready to fight you over this at any time. He wouldn’t miss a chance to tell you how smart, kind, sweet and stunning of a woman you were and he would repeat himself till you were forced to agree with him, the only way to make him shut up. These are only a few of the things that made you fall in love for him. And when you confessed your true feelings he was, for the first time since you’ve met him, at a loss of words. He wanted to say “I love you” long before you did but he was afraid this way you would have disappeared. And that was the moment he asked for your permission to kiss you. Samuel Drake was everything to you, he was the only person you truly cared for but, unfortunately, you weren’t the only one Sam cared about.

You finished working later that night but Sam wasn’t outside, waiting for you as usual. This made your heart tighten in your chest and you could already feel those toxic thoughts invade your mind when you received a phone call.

“Hey Sam, is this you?” you managed to say in a feeble voice

“Yes darling, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it tonight. Can I still come to your house later?”

You were unsure but you wanted so bad to see him.

“Later when?”

“In an hour or so. I have some great news”

“Well, sure. Call me when you’re here”

“I will. See you later, love you”

“Love you too” you weren’t sure you actually said those words but the call ended.

You were sitting by the window of your small apartment, reading an old book about David Livingstone that Sam gave you for your birthday. It started raining heavily and the shadow of the raindrops on the window were projected on the yellow-ish pages of your book. The sudden phone call made you startle, it was extremely quiet in the room before your phone started ringing. You went to open the door for Sam and he was standing there in a pool of water, soaking wet.

“My God Sam. You’re gonna catch a cold, come in”

“Nice to see you too sunshine” he placed a wet kiss on your cheek.

You went to your bedroom and picked one of your oversized sweatshirts and pants, hoping they would fit his much larger than yours body.

“You’re actually reading my book? I thought you wouldn’t like it”

“Well, I like it since you’re the one who gave it to me. Now take these and go change your clothes”

“Yes ma'am”

He went to your bedroom so you decided, in the meanwhile, to prepare some tea and place a chair near the radiator so he wouldn’t feel cold.

“So, what are these great news?” you asked him while he exited your bedroom, patting on the chair as to gesture him to go sit down. He shook his head, smiling, as he did as you said.

“Well, where do I start?” you handed him his cup of tea.

“Wait” you said, as you walked into the bathroom.

“Where are you going now?”

You came back with a towel and went to place it on Sam’s head, using it to gently dry his hair. He would have tried to protest if he didn’t know with you it would be in vain. Besides, he loved how you tenderly massaged his head.

“What were you saying?”

“Oh yeah, so me and Nate have been searching for a track that would lead us to Avery’s treasure…” this already started bad in your opinion.

“… and we’ve found this rich guy who’s willing to help us if we give him a cut. And now, thanks to him we’re able to reach the place where our next clue hides”

You stopped stroking his hair with the towel and went to sit on the sofa. Your soul was now divided in half. The first one wanting to be angry and hate Sam and yell at him and kick him out of the house, the other half understanding how much this meant to him and his little brother. You felt his gaze on you.

“[Y/N] I’m…”

“How long? Just tell me how long will you be gone?” you harshly interrupted. Your eyes were watering, knowing how this would end.

“Listen, it’s not gonna be easy, we have to infiltrate into a prison in Panama and..”

You quickly turned to look at him with a pained expression, consequently he wasn’t able to finish his sentence.

“[Y/N]…” he got up from the chair and tried to reach you but you distanced yourself.

“How can you do this to me?”

“I’m not doing anything! I will come back to you soon”

“You come here saying you’ll go to a prison in Panama searching for clues and you say you’ll be back soon?” you yelled between sighs and sobs.

You sat again on the sofa, feeling your strength flowing out of your body. Sam sat next to you.

“I thought you were different, Sam”

“I am not leaving you, [Y/N]. You know how much this means to me..”

“And how much do I mean to you?” you turned to look at him but alas, your tears wouldn’t let you have a clear view of his face.

Sam was broken, he hated seeing how hurt he had made you. He hated himself for being such a greedy man but, deep inside, he knew he couldn’t just stay. The whole Avery matter was the only thing that kept Sam and Nate optimistic about their future. It was the only thing that made their mother’s memory still visible. It was the only thing that prevented him from giving up on life. And he knew you understood that, but as Avery’s treasure was Sam’s goal and ambition, Sam himself was your only glimmer of joy. And he knew that.

“You know I can’t refuse it baby. I promise I will come back as soon as Nate and I find it” he tried to place his hand on your shoulder but you shook it off of you.

“I hate you Sam” you tried to contain your tears but it was impossible. At this point Sam wrapped his arms around you and tightly pressed you against his chest, you tried to wiggle out of his grip but he wouldn’t let you. You gave up and started crying against your sweatshirt he was wearing.

“I would hate myself too, [Y/N]. Hell, I already do. I know I may seem like an egotistical prick right now but God knows how much I love you and care about you” he started stroking your head.

“Please, I need you to forgive me before I go. I can’t leave knowing that you’re mad at me”

“Then I’ll be mad at you forever”

Sam lifted your head up and tried to dry your tears.

“Please, I need to be sure you understand why I’m doing this…”

You got away from him and walked towards the window.

“Here’s the problem Sam. I perfectly understand why you’re doing this but I’m too self-obsessed to actually admit it” you looked at him once again.

“Because you’re the only one that made me forget about all that fucked up shit that happened to me. And don’t tell me you’ll be back soon because we both know it’s not going to happen and without you I’ll only feel alone and hopeless”

Sam plunged his head in his hands and started rubbing his face. Although you didn’t want him to leave you hated making him feel guilty.

“What am I supposed to do?” he faintly whispered.

“Do what you think is the right thing”

You remained silent for a while. Then Sam got up and looked at you.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Of course you cannot!”

“One more reason to come back as soon as we can”

“So you’re going then?”

He didn’t answer, but it was enough for you.

“Go then! Leave me alone, just like everybody else does!”

You walked towards the door and opened it.

“[Y/N]…”

“Go please. Go, Sam”

He got up and stayed still for a moment.

“I’m not leaving you”

Then he walked outside the door and you immediately shut it. You bursted out crying, leaning against the door.

“I love you [Y/N], I promise I will be back”

The last words you heard him pronounce. Weeks, months, years had passed. He didn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on tumblr. It was painful writing this fic but i'm glad i did it


End file.
